Time For A Wedding Crasher
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: When Gabriel hears that Sam is getting married, he can't help but crash the wedding. AU 'Time For A Wedding' Sabriel, some Destial. Two-shot.


**A/C: **This fic is due to the lovely request from Riddely for me to finally write some Sabrial. This is an AU where Gabriel crashes Sam's wedding with Becky in 'Time For A Wedding,' because I think we all know that Gabriel is just not dead. I admit, there are a few lines that were just reveling in how fun Gabriel is to write, which I had planned to take out, but now since some of my friends quote these things on a daily basis, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

**Point of view: **Third Person

**Rated K+ **for romance

* * *

The church was surprisingly empty for such a festive occasion. There weren't any families crowded together-even though most of them were in good health and fit to attend the wedding on the bride's side of the family. The one guest looked baffled at the front, his eyes wide as though he were seeing something truly unbearable. The groom looked excited, nervous, in love-oddly enough. The bride's face was still covered, her form seeming to glide across the floor as the classically cheesy music of a classic wedding drawled through the air. It wasn't perfect, obviously no moment was completely perfect, but in the groom, Sam Winchester's eyes, nothing could be more blissful and-********

"I never meant to be so bad to you, one thing I said that I would never do," The piano suddenly bellowed, cutting off the classic wedding music. "A look from you and I would fall from grace, and that would wipe the smile right off your face!"

"What the hell?" Sam stuttered, his eyes growing wide, and suddenly all the pretentious happiness fading away. "Stop playing that!"

"I'm not playing anything!" The pianist shrieked, leaping away from the piano in such effort that she flew back onto the ground. "The piano is singing and playing electrical guitar without anyone even hitting the notes!"

"Can't be, Sammy, he's dead," Dean growled, drawing his gun from beneath his nice suit.

"Dean, you are such a downer!" a definitely male voice trailed out from underneath the layers of white cloth covering the brides face, a very familiar voice to the Winchesters, riddled with gayness. "'Course it's me, who else has such luscious boobs?" And without another word, the supposedly dead archangel lifted the white veil from his face, and gestured towards the speechless priest. "Come on, say the vows."

"Gabe, how are you still alive? Last we saw, you got shish-kebabed," Sam smiled incredulously, to everyone's surprise, seeming genuinely pleased with his replaced bride.

"Mmm, I like it when you call me that. I did," Gabriel flirted, sweeping Sam off of his feet, to hold him bridal style. "Naw, you didn't think my big bro could end me that easily, did you? I just needed to spend some time behind the scenes, doing background tasks during the family reunion. Anyway, that doesn't matter right now. Glad to have me back?"

"Of course!" Sam shook his head at the thought, while Dean was just standing awkwardly at the sidelines.

"In other words you do?" Gabriel wiggled his left eyebrow up and down, a small smile spread across his face.

"Yes, I do," Sam laughed, attempting to move out of Gabriel's arms-rather unsuccessfully.

"You may kiss the, eh, groom," The person said, looking just as confused as the pianist.

Without another word, Gabriel swooped down and kissed Sam on the lips, a devilish grin buried between the two of them. And to everyone's surprise, Sam neglected to continue his struggle.

* * *

"Dean, I just wanted to let you know that Gabe and I are going to go to Paris tomorrow," Sam informed his older brother from the passenger's seat, wincing as Dean almost hit another car in a swerve.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked incredulously, shaking his head back and forth. "The douche was dead for the last couple years, and then suddenly he appears out of the blue, and tricks you into marrying him?"

"It's for a honeymoon," Sam continued, uncomfortably, ignoring his brother's questions. "Shouldn't be long-we'll just zap back in a few days."

"Hold on, you're actually going through with this?" Dean raised his eyebrows, his knuckles beginning to whiten with the effort of holding onto the wheel. "Once again Sammy, what the fucking hell?"

"Well, it's not completely out of the blue," Sam shrugged awkwardly, his gaze glued to the window. "We knew Gabriel for awhile, and well, before things got so complicated and generally dead, we sort of had a thing going. Couldn't tell anyone of course-heaven and hell were both watching too closely. The only thing so surprising for me at least. . . was that he was still alive."

Once again Sam winced as Dean nearly hit another car.

"Fine, fine!" Dean muttered, shaking his head again. "I just wish I had been told that my little brother was dating a fucking archangel. Would have been nice. . ."

"This way you can spend some quality time with Cas," Sam suggested, a small smile playing on his lips. "I heard he gave you some more honey yesterday."

"So?" Dean grumbled, pulling up to the motel they had been staying out for this job.

"You should give him back a bouquet," Sam chuckled, turning back to face Dean, his eyes twinkling.

"God not this again. You're as bad as your damn husband," Dean rolled his eyes. "I said you could go alright? Just, this doesn't mean we stop hunting together, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam smiled. "Whatever made you think it would be any different?"

"Just making sure," Dean nodded thoughtfully, still sitting in the driving spot of the impala. For a moment he just sat there, staring blankly ahead, as Sam got out of the car. "And Sam, you're sure he's what's best for you?"

"Yeah, I really am," Sam responded, leaning into the car so his face was level with Dean's.

****"Then have fun in Paris," Dean breathed, rolling his eyes at just how insane his life was, how it always had been.


End file.
